


So, Did You Kill Him?

by AloefiedEgg



Series: My Crankiplier One Shots [3]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Among Us, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mira HQ (Among Us), Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NSFW, One Shot, POV Third Person, Smut, Sub Ethan Nestor, Voice Kink, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg
Summary: Mark has been acting weird around Ethan all night in Among Us, what happens in the storage closet, stays in the storage closet, I suppose!
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: My Crankiplier One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	So, Did You Kill Him?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not intended to be harmful to anyone, including the people in it!

Ethan was excited, he got to play Among Us with his friends later today. The thing that interested him though? Mark wanted to join his group of friends. He'd been playing with the same people recently on streams, with the occasional one or two switched out. This was just a private match, no one was streaming, but it was still so weird to think about. Mark had always been more reserved, he didn't reach out to join new groups of people he either didn't know or hardly knew. Nonetheless, Ethan accepted and happily allowed him to play with them. Of course he would, Ethan had a massive crush on him. He sighed, putting down the spoon he'd been using to eat his cereal as he finished. He wasn't used to the idea of having a crush on Mark yet, he'd only been told it was romantic love the other day by a close friend, after all.

Time went by slowly, but finally five o'clock rolled around and it was time to play. He turned on his computer, opened up the proximity chat on CrewLink, opened up Among Us, and so it began. The initial five or so rounds were easy, just getting warmed up. Mark would make the occasional comment toward Ethan about how well he was playing (or how poorly he was, for that matter) and how he "looked handsome as the impostor" during one round in particular. His warm deep voice engulfed him and turned him on, but he could never say that. Finally for the last few rounds of the night they decided to switch maps to Mira HQ, the least popular of the three maps available, the map Ethan found to be just as fun as the rest. 

The game started off light, no meetings nothing suspicious. He had a task in the storage closet, to get the watering can, he was in the cafeteria on his way over when suddenly Mark walked up to him. Into the mic, his deep and silky voice said, "Ethan, I'm an impostor, don't tell anyone and I'll make it worth your while..."

Ethan blushed at the implication, but as far as Mark knew he couldn't do anything worth him throwing the game, right? Nothing worth him not revealing this to the other crewmates, right? Still, he wanted to hear him out, he just wanted to hear his voice again really. This thing of his...this love for Mark's voice. What was it, and why did it seem Mark knew about it? He began to speak, "I want you to go into storage for me, c'mon let's go," he began to walk toward storage, leading Ethan and occasionally turning back to face him. Ethan began to get flustered in real life, and in his signature child-like voice that he did from time to time he said, "Maaaark I can't do thaaat you'll kill me," to which Mark countered with, "Not if you come in here right now." 

His voice was deep, threatening, demanding. The sensation of pleasure he got from hearing it went straight from his head down to his crotch, and he blushed further. He was grateful no one could see him right now, then, it hit him. The solution to his...problem. He started to massage his bulge through his pants with one hand, with the other moving his character into the storage area like Mark demanded. Then, Mark stated flatly, "I'm going to go kill someone, you stay here and I'll reward you." Ethan nodded as if Mark could see him before stopping the rubbing of his bulge to say meekly, "O-Okay." The moment Mark left and Ethan checked to make sure no one was around he began to massage himself more than ever, moaning and breathing heavily as he grew closer and closer to cumming just thinking about Mark's voice. His eyes slipped shut for a moment, and in that moment Mark returned.

He opened his eyes to Mark standing at the entrance of storage. "E-Ethan I...Was kiddi-" Mark stuttered before stopping himself, "You're into me, aren't you?" He asked with a sudden confident and deep voice to contrast his prior one and his natural one like ice and fire, and yet, you could tell they balanced each other out. Ethan panicked, "N-NO! Th-That was...A joke...?" Ethan said, trying to convince Mark he was moaning and groaning like a haunted house because he wanted to mess with Mark. Mark laughed, "You were moaning my name to _mess with me_? You really think I'd believe that?"

"I'm so sorry Mark I-"

"No, no, I liked it," Mark interrupted, "What made you moan like that? Just my voice?"

Ethan ashamedly mumbled into the microphone, "Y-Yeah Mark..."

Mark smiled into his words as he spoke, his voice deep and tantalizing again, "Is this what you want, huh, Ethan?"

Ethan blushed, his words driving him hungry and desperate to finish himself again, "Y...Yes Mark...Please, keep talking and don't tell anyone about this," he said pleadingly. Mark's voice hadn't changed as he said, "Alright, I'll do it, in turn, moan my name and moan for me, alright?" 

Desperately massaging himself for a moment before unzipping his pants and pulling down his waistband to rub himself, Ethan moaned, "Y-Yes of course Mark...Please, please talk to me Mark."

Deep and gruff, Mark said to Ethan, "You're so hot, you know that? I've always wanted you..."

Ethan moaned in response, "I-I've always w-wanted you...too, M-Mark," moaning Mark's name as he finished his sentence. Mark started to moan softly, Ethan heard it as a loud one escaped from his lips. He must have been touching himself too. His moans drove Ethan wild, they were deep and comforting, yet incredibly arousing. He slid his hand up and down his shaft even faster, hungrily bucking his hops up into his own hand as he neared his finish. "C-cum, cum for m-me Ethan, cum...for Mark" his enticing voice said, driving Ethan over the edge and making him cum all over his hand in white spurts of passion for Mark's beautiful voice as he moaned Mark's name loudly. Then, they heard a voice.

Someone else came in. At this point they both were just standing around, nothing was happening from the naked eye's perspective, but it was still suspicious that they'd both be standing around. "What are you guys doing in here?" they asked. Mark stuttered out a quick "Uhh just hanging out," as Ethan stayed silent, trying to catch his breath. Mark paused for a moment before saying to the other person, "I've got to go get some water, tell Ethan I'll be back soon." Ethan knew what Mark was off to do, and Ethan heard the whole thing, but he waited a minute before speaking again after catching his breath. "Is Mark here?" He asked the other person. "Oh, that's strange, he must have...disappeared..." The other person said joking yet ominous before Ethan could think of what was happening and was killed by them. As a ghost, he could hear anyone around him without them seeing him. It wasn't until he heard a voice that the realization of what they made the mistake of doing hit him. "So, you and Mark, what was that?" the person asked, making Ethan blush. "Y-You can't tell anyone about that, please. He agreed, and Mark returned, "So, did you kill him? Nice job, let's get the last three and we win!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
